Hana Kotoba
by Alice To Suki
Summary: Kumpulan Drabble/"Ketika setangkai bunga berbicara di depan Kuroko Tetsuya."/First Collab. Warning Inside. RnR? Happy Reading :D
1. Chapter 1

**"Hana Kotoba"**

**Kuroko No Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : OOC and anything**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Story by : **

**Alice Klein and Sukikawai-chan**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading :D**

* * *

**White Periwinkle**

_"Nee, melupakan sebuah kenangan itu, bagaimana rasanya?"_

**.**

**.**

Kise Ryouta menarik napas panjang lalu mengembuskannya pelan. Ia mendongak, menatap ranting-ranting pohon di atasnya dengan seksama. Aah…musim dingin mulai berakhir. Titik salju yang menumpuk di antara dahan-dahan, atap rumah juga aspal jalanan mulai mencair. Sinar matahari mulai tenggelam di ufuk barat. Suhu di udara mulai menghangat. Suasana kehidupan mulai terasa dan berwarna. Tidak putih.

Musim semi sepertinya akan tiba.

_Musim semi_, Kise terkekeh geli dalam hati. Semua orang suka musim semi, Kise tahu itu. Semuanya, terkecuali dirinya. Ya, hampir semua orang tidak tahu kalau sebenarnya Kise Ryouta tidak menyukai musim semi. Ah, tidak-tidak, Kise bukannya membenci musim semi. Ia hanya tidak suka dengan serangga-serangga yang selalu hinggap pada setiap bunga dan pohon, terutama ulat bulu. Terdengar konyol, memang.

"Kenapa senyum-senyum sendiri, Kise-kun?"

Laki-laki bersurai pirang itu menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Sedikit terkejut ketika mendapati seseorang duduk di bangku taman tepat di sebelahnya. Begitu mengenali orang itu, seulas senyum lebar tersungging di wajahnya. Sudah menjadi ciri khas pemuda bermata biru langit itu datang tanpa disadari seseorang. Untuk Kise sekalipun.

"Oh! Kurokocchi! Sejak kapan ada di sini?" Kise selalu seperti itu. Tidak pernah menyembunyikan rasa senangnya ketika bertemu dengan seorang Kuroko Tetsuya. Pemuda yang kini duduk di sampingnya.

"Beberapa menit yang lalu. Tepat ketika aku melihat Kise-kun senyum-senyum sendiri," sahut Kuroko kalem. Sama sekali tidak menghilangkan raut wajah datarnya.

Kise tertawa renyah, "Aku tersenyum karena aku senang-ssu!"

Sepasang alis Kuroko terangkat, namun sama sekali tidak berniat untuk membalas atau membantah. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan. Tepat memandang sekumpulan anak-anak yang bermain di taman kota sore itu. Menikmati setiap detik dengan penuh keheningan.

Kuroko mendesah pelan. Jujur saja, ia sangat tidak tahan dengan hawa yang dingin. Musim semi sebentar lagi datang, tapi itu berarti musim dingin belum berakhir. Kesal karena rasa dingin yang secara perlahan merayap di sekujur tubuhnya, Kuroko mengangkat kedua tangannya, meniupnya agar uap hangat dapat menjalar ke telapak tangannya, setelah itu menggosoknya pelan. Kenapa tubuhnya selalu seperti ini ketika menghadapi hawa dingin?

Kuroko sama sekali tidak sadar kalau sejak tadi Kise tengah mengawasinya. "Kurokocchi kedinginan?"

"Eh?" kembali Kuroko meniup kedua tangannya lalu menggeleng, "Aku hanya tidak kuat dengan suhu dingin, Kise-kun." Selesai berkata seperti itu, Kuroko bangkit berdiri. Bersiap untuk pergi. "Sepertinya aku harus pulang sekarang,"

Namun tangan Kise tidak pernah menyerah untuk menggapai pergelangan tangan kecil yang terasa dingin itu. Awalnya Kise melakukannya secara refleks, tapi ia tahu kalau semua itu hanya untuk menahan langkah kaki pemuda bersurai biru tersebut.

"Aku ingin mengantar Kurokocchi,"

"Tidak perlu, Kise—"

"Tapi aku ingin mengantar, Kurokocchi-ssu!" Sela Kise kemudian, keras kepala. "Sini, kupinjamkan sakuku."

Kuroko mengangkat alis. Sebelum ia sempat bertanya apa maksud Kise, laki-laki itu menggenggam tangannya lebih erat lagi dan memasukkan tangan mereka berdua ke dalam saku jaket. Menjejalkan kedua tangan mereka dalam satu kehangatan yang sama.

"Bagaimana? Lebih hangat, bukan?"

Kise tidak perlu jawaban. Hanya melihat seulas senyum tipis di wajah datar Kuroko Tetsuya sudah menjawab segala pertanyaannya. Mereka berdua mulai berjalan beriringan. Di bawah guguran bunga yang mulai mekar dan menyatu dengan lelehan salju. Menikmati detik-detik berubahnya musim.

Musim dingin dan musim semi, bukankah itu senada?

"Kise-kun," suara Kuroko memecah kehingan yang beberapa detik tercipta. Kise menoleh, menatap langsung sepasang _baby blue_ yang selama ini dikaguminya.

"Hm?"

"Ada sesuatu di atas kepala Kise-kun,"

Kedua bola mata Kise melebar, "Eh?! Apa itu-ssu?! Apakah ulat bulu?!" panik, tentu saja. Laki-laki itu akan panik jika menemukan binatang berbulu itu hinggap di kepalanya.

"Kemari…" Kuroko meminta Kise untuk menunduk sedikit. Ia bisa merasakan tangan Kuroko yang mengusap puncak kepalanya, mengambil sesuatu. Dan begitu melihat apa yang diambil Kuroko tadi, Kise tertegun sejenak. Menatap kelopak-kelopak yang berwarna putih.

"Bunga _white periwinkle_," Kuroko terkekeh geli. "Ini yang ada di atas kepala Kise-kun,"

Kise mengerjapkan matanya, "Hanya bunga? Kukira ada ulat bulu-ssu!"

Kembali Kuroko terkekeh, "Ne, Kise-kun. Apa kau tahu makna dari bunga ini?"

Satu kalimat pertanyaan yang berhasil membuat penasaran Kise timbul. "Memangnya apa?"

Wajah datar itu tersenyum, "Makna dari bunga ini…"

**.**

_"Kenapa rasanya, waktu berlalu begitu cepat ketika kita bersama?"_

**.**

"Kise! Hoi! Kise Ryouta!"

Kedua bola mata madu itu mengerjap sebentar, terdiam sesaat, setelah itu kembali mengerjap. Dilihatnya Kasamatsu tengah melambaikan tangan tepat di depan wajahnya, meminta perhatian.

"Ah, Senpai, ada apa?"

"Kenapa bertanya?! Kau ini kenapa melamun di tengah jalan?!"

Kise tertegun. Melamun? Sejak kapan? Lalu….yang tadi itu…hanya kilasan balik masa lalunya? Aiish! Kise menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Tidak…tidak…mengapa harus kenangan itu yang diingatnya sekarang ini?! Batinnya, kesal.

Namun semua itu kembali menghilang ketika kedua matanya menangkap sosok seseorang. Ah, itu dia. Mengapa waktunya cocok sekali. Mendapati sosok itu berjalan tidak jauh darinya kembali mengingatkan Kise akan kilasan balik yang baru saja melintas dalam benaknya.

Tanpa mempedulikan panggilan Kasamatsu, tanpa menghiraukan hawa dingin yang merayapi tubuhnya, kedua kaki Kise terus melangkah menuju sosok itu. Sosok yang kini sedang berjalan bersama para anggota tim-nya. Begitu langkahnya sudah dekat, ia langsung menarik pergelangan tangan pemuda berambut _baby blue_ yang memang menjadi sasarannya. Sedikit terkejut ketika mendapati dirinya ditarik seseorang.

"Eh? Kise-kun?"

"Bisa ikut aku sebentar, Kurokocchi?"

Lagi-lagi Kise tidak mempedulikan semuanya. Bahkan ia tidak mendengar ketika pemain cahaya Seirin memanggil namanya kesal. Ia terus menarik lengan Kuroko untuk mengikutinya. Menjauhi kerumunan.

"Ada apa, Kise-kun?" tanya Kuroko begitu ia berada di tempat yang sepi.

"Aku sudah tahu-ssu! Makna bunga itu!"

Kening Kuroko mengerut. Tidak mengerti. Namun semua itu mulai terjawab ketika Kise merogoh saku jaketnya, lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu. Telapak tangannya terulur di depan wajah Kuroko. Menampakan sebuah bunga kering yang mulai layu, namun masih memiliki keindahan di dalamnya.

"Bunga _white periwinkle_," Kise tersenyum lebar dan hangat, "Memiliki makna yang berarti _memori yang membahagiakan_. Memori yang selama ini aku simpan bersama Kurokocchi,"

**.**

_"Bersamamu, membuatku melupakan semuanya."_

**.**

* * *

**Dandelion Flower **

_"Aku yakin suatu hari nanti, kita akan bertemu lagi..."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aomine Daiki mencoba membuka kedua kelopak matanya yang masih terasa berat karena rasa kantuk. Pupil matanya berusaha beradaptasi dengan cahaya mentari yang masuk. Tidur di atas atap sekolah memang menyenangkan dan itu bisa dikatakan merupakan hobi dari pemuda berkulit gelap tersebut.

Mungkinkah karena hobinya itu, makanya kulitnya berwarna gelap?

Dia sudah sadar sepenuhnya. Namun, tubuhnya masih berbaring dan kedua iris _sapphire_-nya masih menatap ke atas, ke langit. Enggan bangun, masih malas, batinnya. Matanya terus memperhatikan kanvas langit yang cerah tanpa awan. Terus memperhatikan sampai tiba-tiba sebuah perasaan sakit sekaligus rindu menyelimuti dirinya.

Langit membuatnya rindu.

Langit membuatnya teringat akan seseorang.

Langit mengingatkannya pada Kuroko Tetsuya.

Kuroko Tetsuya, mantan bayangannya dulu.

Aomine tersenyum miris. Dulu, ia yang meninggalkannya. Dulu, ia yang mencampakannya. Namun rasa rindu yang menyerangnya sangat jelas dan nyata ketika mengingat pemuda itu kembali.

Apa ini yang disebut dengan karma?

Saat sedang sibuk berpikir—walaupun sebenarnya, ia jarang berpikir karena katanya membuang-buang energi—angin berhembus dengan kencang. Menerpa permukaan wajahnya. Aomine pun refleks menutup matanya dan ketika kedua matanya terbuka kembali, dilihatnya kelopak bunga-bunga _dandelion_yang berterbangan memenuhi langit.

Ia tertegun.

Baginya, bunga _dandelion_ itu bunga paling rapuh. Tertiup angin sedikit, kelopaknya langsung terbang dan pergi entah kemana. Tidak punya warna yang menarik juga tidak memiliki wangi yang harum seperti mawar atau semacamnya. Bunga yang paling tidak cocok dengan kepribadian dirinya.

Namun, itu pemikirannya dulu.

Karena setelah melihat bunga _dandelion_. Ia jadi kembali teringat pada sosok yang ia rindukan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"Aomine-kun, apa pendapatmu soal bunga _dandelion_?" Kuroko membuka pembicaraan setelah sebelumnya keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua._

_Saat ini, mereka berdua sedang berjalan bersama untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing._

_"Hah? Bunga _dandelion_? Yang mudah tertiup angin itu?" Tanya Aomine yang bingung dengan pertanyaan tiba-tiba pemuda bersurai _baby blue _tersebut._

_Kuroko mengangguk pelan. "Iya. Menurut Aomine-kun bagaimana?" Ulang Kuroko._

_Aomine berpikir sejenak. Berusaha merangkai kata-kata di kepalanya. "Menurutku, sih...dia bunga paling lemah. Tidak berwarna, tidak harum dan tidak menarik," Jawab Aomine dengan santainya._

_Kuroko tersenyum tipis. "Begitu, ya..." Terdiam sebentar lalu melanjutkan, "Menurutku, justru dia bunga yang kuat. Karena dapat hidup dengan kondisi apapun juga,"_

_Keheningan mendominasi. Aomine tetap merasa tidak tertarik dengan topik pilihan 'bayangannya' tersebut. Untuk apa ia harus membicarakan makhluk lemah yang tidak ada sangkut paut dengan kehidupannya?_

_"Tapi apa Aomine-kun tahu arti sesungguhnya dari bunga itu?" Kuroko kembali membuka pembicaraan._

_"Makhluk lemah tidak pantas hidup di dunia ini." Jawab Aomine datar._

_Kuroko tertawa kecil. "Jawabannya khas Aomine-kun."_

_"Oi, jangan menertawaiku, Tetsu! Memang apa arti sebenarnya dari bunga _dandelion_? Jangan membuatku penasaran!" Tanya Aomine tidak sabar._

_Kuroko pun berhenti tertawa dan tersenyum tipis. "Artinya adalah—"_

.

.

.

Aomine menghela napas panjang. Kilasan memori itu masih tampak nyata diingatannya. Batinnya terkoyak saat kembali teringat akan hal itu. Apalagi kembali mengingat pertemuan terakhirnya dengan pemuda tersebut. Pertemuan saat Kuroko Tetsuya menjadi lawannya dalam pertandingan basket. Pertemuan dimana ia kembali menatap sepasang iris _baby blue _itu. Namun kini tatapan iris _baby_ _blue_ itu tidak sehangat dulu. Dan itu salahnya, salah keegoisannya.

_'Bisakah aku kembali bertemu denganmu tanpa harus menjadi musuhmu?'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"—semoga kita dapat bertemu lagi suatu hari nanti."_

* * *

**Acacia Flower**

_"Keberuntungan bagiku karena bisa bertemu serta mengenal dirimu..."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Midorima Shintarou seorang yang percaya dengan ramalan. Peruntungan baik dan buruk nasibnya dalam satu hari, ditentukan dengan benda keberuntungan atau yang biasa ia sebut sebagai _lucky item_.

Midorima tidak akan pernah absen untuk membawa—benda-benda yang terkadang aneh dan tidak lazim—_lucky item_-nya. Sekalipun _Oha Asa_ bilang kalau _lucky item_-nya hari itu adalah bangkai kapal pesiar yang pernah karam karena menabrak gunung es, maka dengan sepenuh jiwa dan raganya, ia harus mendapatkan benda tersebut. Karena bagi Midorima, _lucky item_ adalah mutlak dan absolut.

Err...lama-lama, ia jadi mirip dengan kapten tim basketnya.

Setiap hari bahkan setiap waktu, _lucky item_ akan selalu ia bawa. Kemana pun ia pergi, _lucky item_-nya akan selalu menemani. Ia sangat percaya pada benda peruntungan seperti itu. Jadi, wajar saja kalau ia sangat menjaga benda tersebut agar peruntungannya nanti akan selalu baik.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini, Midorima datang ke gym untuk berlatih basket bersama teman-teman satu tim-nya. Rutinitas yang biasa ia lakukan setelah mengikuti pelajaran formal di sekolah.

Dan saat memasuki gym, matanya tak menangkap satu orang pun disana. Rupanya baru dia yang datang. Tumben. Padahal biasanya sang kapten selalu _on time_ dan tidak mentoleransi kalau anggotanya terlambat.

Ah, anggap saja ini keberuntungan berkat setangkai bunga akasia putih yang menjadi _lucky item_-nya. Dengan begini, ia tidak akan mungkin diberi hukuman dan ditambah porsi latihannya.

Midorima berjalan menuju bangku panjang yang berada di pinggir lapangan dan berniat untuk meletakan tasnya disana.

"Selamat siang, Midorima-kun." Kata suara yang terdengar familiar di telinganya.

Pria berkacamata itu pun terlonjak kaget saat mendengar ada suara yang menyapanya. Ia pun mencari si pemilik suara yang ternyata sedang duduk di bangku panjang tempat ia hendak menaruh tasnya.

"K-Kuroko! S-sejak kapan kau ada disana, nodayo?!" Tanya Midorima yang masih terkejut dengan kemunculan pria yang dipanggil Kuroko tersebut.

"Sebelum Midorima-kun datang, aku sudah ada disini." Jawab Kuroko dengan ekspresi datar khas dirinya.

Coret. Berarti bukan dia yang datang pertama.

Midorima menghela napas panjang. Tipis benar hawa keberadaan pemuda ini, batinnya.

"Yang lain belum datang?" Tanya Midorima pada akhirnya.

Kuroko menggeleng pelan "Belum. Mereka masih ada keperluan masing-masing..."

Midorima mengangguk tanda mengerti. Ia pun mengambil duduk di sebelah Kuroko.

Sepi. Sunyi. Hening.

Setelah percakapan tadi, tidak ada yang berniat mengangkat suara. Mereka berdua hanya diam.

Sejak dulu, Midorima dan Kuroko memang tidak akrab. Kuroko pernah bilang kalau Midorima sulit ditebak dan hal itu membuat mereka berdua tidak cocok. Namun menurut Midorima, ketidakcocokan mereka disebabkan karena golongan darah. Orang dengan golongan darah A seperti Kuroko tidak akan cocok dengan orang dengan golongan darah B seperti dia.

Lihat saja. A dan B, dua variabel yang berbeda. Biru dan hijau, dua warna yang tidak bisa saling menyatu. Dandere dan tsun—baiklah, yang itu tidak perlu dijelaskan. Midorima tahu semua orang—termasuk Kuroko sendiri—merasa kalau mereka sama sekali tidak memiliki satu kecocokan. Dua pribadi yang tidak akan pernah menyatu. _Mungkin_. Jika mereka hanya melihatnya dari sudut pandang keadaan. Tapi bagi Midorima sendiri—

**.**

_"Terkadang aku kesal terhadap diriku sendiri yang tidak bisa mengungkapkan apa yang aku pikirkan dan apa yang kurasakan ketika bersamamu,"_

**.**

—ia tahu apa yang selama ini dirasakannya.

Mereka tidak tahu, namun Midorima tahu. Tentang bagaimana secara diam-diam—entah dalam keadaan sadar atau tidak—ia selalu memerhatikan Kuroko yang sedang berlatih. Tentang bagaimana jantungnya yang berdetak cepat ketika dirinya berada dekat dengan pemuda berambut biru muda itu. Tentang bagaimana dalam hati ia tersenyum ketika matanya mendapati sepasang _baby blue _itu menatap datar pada keadaan di depannya. Dan tentang bagaimana…

Perasaannya terhadap Kuroko Tetsuya.

Dan bukan Midorima Shintarou namanya jika ia mengatakan semua itu secara terang-terangan.

"Midorima-kun?" suara pelan yang memanggil namanya berhasil menarik Midorima ke alam sadar. "Kenapa Midorima-kun membawa bunga? Kau ingin memberikan bunga itu kepada seseorang?"

"Te-tentu saja tidak, nodayo." Kilah Midorima cepat. Mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Kuroko. Sejak kapan juga ia memandang pemuda itu? "_Lucky item_-ku hari ini adalah bunga akasia."

Kuroko mengangguk paham. "Kukira Midorima-kun ingin memberikannya pada seseorang. Padahal bunganya indah,"

Sudah cukup!

Midorima sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan perasaannya. Ia sungguh tidak mengerti.

Secepat kilat Midorima bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan berdiri tepat di depan Kuroko yang masih duduk. Kepala biru itu mendongak, menatap langsung sepasang iris hijau Midorima. Sedikit heran. Terlebih begitu tangan Midorima terulur dan benda yang sedari tadi digenggamnya terulur di depan wajah Kuroko.

"Kebetulan sekali _lucky item_ zodiak _aquarius_ sama seperti _cancer_." Ujar Midorima kalem, namun cepat-cepat ia menambahkan. "Bukannya aku ingin memberikannya padamu. Aku hanya ingin kau menyimpannya,"

Beberapa detik keheningan mendominasi keadaan. Kesal karena tidak mendapat respon, akhirnya Midorima memilih untuk meletakan bunga itu di pangkuan Kuroko setelah itu berjalan pergi ke tengah lapangan. Meninggalkan Kuroko yang masih kebingungan.

**.**

_"Mungkin takdir yang membuat kita tidak bisa untuk melengkapi satu sama lain,"_

**.**

"Eh? Kurokocchi dapat bunga dari siapa?" suara nyaring yang didengarnya membuat Kuroko tersentak. Hampir saja air yang sedang diminumnya kembali dikeluarkan dan membasahi wajah sang model. Saat ini istirahat sedang berjalan, untuk itu Kuroko lebih memilih kembali ke bangku panjang pinggir lapangan. Tempat di mana tas-nya tersimpan.

Mengikuti arah pandangan Kise, Kuroko melirik sekilas bunga pemberian Midorima tadi yang terselip di antara tas-nya.

"Bunga itu dapat dari Mi—"

"Uaahh! Kurokocchi mendapat bunga akasia putih! Beruntung sekali-ssu…"

Sebelah alis Kuroko terangkat, "Memangnya kenapa jika aku mendapatkan bunga itu?"

"Kurokocchi tidak tahu makna dari bunga itu?" tanya Kise kemudian. Ia terkekeh geli ketika mendapati raut polos Kuroko sambil menggeleng. Menjawab pertanyaan Kise.

Sang model itu mengambil bunga dari tas Kuroko, menarik sebelah tangan Kuroko lalu meletakan bunga itu di telapak tangannya, setelah itu menangkupkannya. Meminta Kuroko untuk menggenggamnya. Sambil menyunggingkan senyum lebar, Kise kembali berkata.

"Arti dari bunga akasia adalah _cinta yang tersembunyi_,"

**.**

_"Apa jawabanmu jika seandainya kita bisa menjadi orang yang cocok?"_

**.**

* * *

**Freesia Flower **

_"Menjadi anak-anak itu, lebih mudah untuk mendapatkan cinta."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kurochin, aku lapar…"

Gerakan Kuroko Tetsuya untuk men-_shoot_ bola terhenti begitu saja ketika sebuah suara malas menginterupsinya. Terlebih ketika puncak kepalanya terasa berat, membuat tubuhnya tidak bebas bergerak. Ya, siapa lagi jika bukan Murasakibara Atsushi yang kini tengah berdiri di belakangnya dengan dagu diletakan di puncak kepalanya.

"Murasakibara-kun," sang pemain bayangan itu menyahut datar, "Berat…"

"Lapar…lapar…lapar…."

Menghela napas menghadapi rekan satu tim-nya itu, pemuda berambut _baby blue _itu berbalik, membuat orang yang berada di belakangnya tadi berdiri tegak. Sepasang iris biru mudanya menatap langsung manik _violet_ Murasakibara. Bola basket yang berada ditangannya tadi sudah terlempar entah kemana.

"Kenapa tidak memakan _snack-snack_ yang Murasakibara-kun bawa tadi saja?" tanya Kuroko kalem. Menghadapi laki-laki yang satu ini memang seperti menghadapi seorang anak kecil.

Murasakibara menguap malas sambil menepuk puncak kepala Kuroko, "Aku sudah menghabiskannya, Kurochin."

Kembali helaan napas panjang terdengar dari Kuroko, "Baiklah, ayo kita ke kantin."

Tidak, tidak. Murasakibara bukan seseorang yang hiperaktif seperti Kise Ryouta. Ia juga bukan seseorang yang _tsundere_ seperti Midorima. Hal yang pertama kali dilakukannya begitu mendengar ucapan Kuroko yang mengajaknya untuk ke kantin adalah tersenyum tipis, mengacak-acak rambut Kuroko, lalu mengikuti langkah pemuda kecil itu dari balakang. Aah…padahal tubuh Kuroko lebih kecil darinya, tapi siapa sebenarnya yang memiliki sifat seperti anak kecil?

**.**

_"Aku sulit menjadi diriku sendiri saat berada di dekatmu," _

**.**

"Kurochin, mau?

Kepala pemuda itu menoleh, mendapati sebuah momogi berada tepat di depan wajahnya, sama sekali tidak ada niatan untuk menerimanya.

"Tidak perlu, Murasakibara-kun. Aku sudah kenyang," tolak Kuroko halus, seulas senyum tipis tersungging di wajahnya. Mereka berdua tengah berjalan menelusuri taman belakang sekolah. Jalan alternatif agar lebih cepat untuk sampai ke gym. Oh ayolah, ini bukan sebuah drama dan cerita dalam novel. Berjalan beriringan di taman bunga hanya untuk mendapatkan kesan romantis. Di sini hanya ada Murasakibara dan Kuroko, berjalan di taman belakang sekolah. Pribadi yang bertolak belakang. Yang satu tanpa ekspresi, dan satunya lagi seperti anak kecil yang kebanyakan makan makanan manis.

Langkah Kuroko terhenti begitu Murasakibara tidak berada lagi di sampingnya. Pemuda itu berbalik, berjalan mendekat ke arah laki-laki bertubuh tinggi itu yang tengah berdiam diri di dekat salah satu kumpulan bunga. Begitu langkah Kuroko mendekat, berdiri di samping Murasakibara yang berlutut di depan kumpulan bunga itu, ia tertegun.

Ah, kebetulan sekali bunga yang sedang dipandanginya bersama Murasakibara itu berwarna ungu.

"Ne, Kurochin…" Kuroko tidak menoleh ketika Murasakibara memanggilnya, matanya tetap terpaku pada bunga-yang-entah-namanya-apa. "Kau tahu bunga ini diberi nama apa?" jari telunjuk Murasakibara terarah pada salah satu bunga.

Tidak menjawab juga tidak menyahut. Hanya gelengan kecil sebagai jawaban Kuroko atas pertanyaan Murasakibara tadi. Walaupun laki-laki itu tidak melihatnya.

Murasakibara memetik salah satu bunga. Memilihnya yang paling subur dan terlihat indah. Warna ungu yang mendominasi seluruh bunga itu. Setelah memetik, Murasakibara memutar tubuh menghadap Kuroko yang berdiri di sampingnya. Masih dalam posisi berlutut. Mensejajarkan tingginya dengan tinggi Kuroko.

"Bunga ini disebut bunga _freesia_," ujar Murasakibara sambil menunjukan bunga tersebut tepat di depan wajah Kuroko. Sedangkan pemuda di depannya hanya diam memerhatikan.

"Bunga _freesia _memiliki arti _kekanak-kanakan_." Terkekeh geli karena penjelasannya sendiri, Murasakibara melanjutkan. "Mirip sepertiku, bukan?"

Sebelah alis Kuroko terangkat, tersenyum tipis, lalu mengangguk. Polos.

"Kau tahu kenapa aku selalu bersikap seperti anak kecil?"

Kembali pemuda berambut _baby blue _itu menggeleng.

Kali ini, Murasakibara tidak menjawab langsung. Ia mengulurkan tangannya—yang masih menggenggam bunga _freesia_—dan menyematkan bunga itu di sela-sela telinga dan rambut Kuroko. Membuat jemarinya menyentuh langsung surai lembut birunya.

Biru dan Ungu. Dewasa dan kekanakan. Datar dan malas.

Benar-benar kontras, bukan?

"Karena dengan menjadi anak kecil…" seulas senyum simpul tersungging di wajah Murasakibara. Sebelah tangannya tadi bergerak mengelus pipi Kuroko. "Aku bisa terus mendapat perhatian dan bisa terus dekat dengan Kurochin."

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"Aku ingin tahu, bagaimana perasaanmu jika aku tidak bersikap seperti anak kecil lagi?"_

* * *

**Black Orchid**

_"Karena aku ingin kau selalu berada di sisiku,"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Terkadang, Akashi Seijuuro kesal mendapati suatu keadaan yang tidak ingin dilihatnya. Keadaan dimana latihan dihentikan sejenak dan mengambil waktu untuk beristirahat. Keadaan dimana semua anggota berkumpul dalam kubu yang berbeda-beda—termasuk Kiseki no Sedai. Namun bukan kubu-kubu itu yang membuatnya kesal. Satu hal yang bisa membuat kapten klub basket itu menahan gejolak amarah di dadanya adalah—

"Kurokocchi! Kau terlihat lelah-ssu!"

"Hoi, Tetsu, _nice pass!_"

"Kurochin ingin lollipop? Kata Midochin gula bagus untuk mengembalikan energi yang terbuang,"

"Jangan bawa-bawa namaku, nanodayo. Dari pada itu, zodiak _aquarius _lebih membutuhkan air yang banyak untuk mengisi kembali cairan tubuh yang menghilang. Dan itu bukan berarti aku peduli padamu,"

"Tetsu-kun! Kubawakan handuk yang dingin!"

_Twitch!_

—ketika sesuatu yang menjadi miliknya harus berdekatan dengan orang lain.

_Well,_ Akashi akui, melihat sang pemain bayangan yang terus dikerumuni oleh keempat anggota lainnya ditambah sang manager, terkadang membuat dirinya kesal. Terlebih jika si model Kise Ryouta sudah melakukan kontak fisik dengan tubuh mungil itu. Sang pemain cahaya Aomine Daiki yang sudah mengacak-acak rambut _baby blue-_nya. Kedua lengan Murasakibara yang dengan mudahnya mengangkat tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu, bahkan dengan gaya _bridal style_ sekalipun. Si tsundere Midorima yang terkadang memberikan perhatian lebih—entah disadari atau tidak. Dan sang manager Momoi Satsuki yang terus menempel menunjukan belahan dadanya. Akashi akui,

Ia benar-benar tidak suka melihatnya!

**.**

_"Apa yang telah menjadi milikku, tidak akan lepas dari genggamanku. Termasuk dirimu."_

**.**

Latihan hari ini membuat Akashi lelah. Lelah fisik sekaligus lelah batin. Lelah fisik karena memang latihan fisik sangat dituntut dalam permainan basket sedangkan lelah batin karena harus melihat pemandangan yang ia tidak sukai.

Melihat Kuroko Tetsuya menjadi milik semua orang.

Kesal. Ingin sekali rasanya ia mengatakan pada semua orang kalau Kuroko Tetsuya adalah miliknya dan itu adalah mutlak. Tidak boleh ada yang menyentuh dan mendekati Tetsuya selain dia.

Egois memang kedengarannya. Tapi bukankah dalam hal perasaan,_ keegoisan adalah wajar_?

Akashi melangkahkan kakinya keluar gym. Langkahnya sedikit disentak. Efek kesal. Ia ingin cepat pulang ke rumah dan melupakan segala hal yang terjadi hari ini. Tidur mungkin menjadi pilihan pertama atau mungkin ia membaca saja di perpustakaan pribadinya. Apapun itu yang jelas ia harus bisa menghilangkan rasa kesal pada dirinya.

Namun saat tengah berjalan, ia melihat sosok yang hari ini telah menjadi sumber kekesalannya.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kuroko Tetsuya.

Pemuda bersurai _baby blue_ itu tengah mendongakan kepalanya ke atas. Ia melihat ke arah dahan-dahan pohon. Dahan pohon tersebut sepertinya menjadi inang dari suatu tanaman. Akashi mendekati Kuroko sekaligus penasaran pada apa yang dilihat oleh pemuda itu sedari tadi. Tanaman apa itu? Kenapa sepertinya dia tertarik padanya?

Merasakan ada seseorang yang mendekat, Kuroko membalikan badannya.

"Ah, Akashi-kun. Belum pulang?" tanya Kuroko halus.

Akashi menggelengkan kepalanya. "Belum," Jawabnya singkat. "Sedang melihat apa?" Tanya Akashi sedikit penasaran.

"Anggrek hitam. Kebetulan sekarang musimnya bagi anggrek untuk mekar," Jawab Kuroko.

"Hn, begitu." Tanggap Akashi dingin.

Akashi masih terdiam. Enggan melangkahkan kaki dan meninggalkan tempat itu. Ia berpikir, bukankah dengan keadaan seperti ini—hanya ada dia dan Tetsuya—ia bisa mendapatkan perhatian dari seorang Kuroko Tetsuya sepenuhnya?

Tidak. Dia bukan anak yang kurang perhatian. Dia sudah cukup mendapatkan perhatian dari keluarganya. Namun perhatian yang ia inginkan dari Kuroko Tetsuya sangat berbeda dari perhatian yang sering ia dapatkan selama ini. Dan itu yang Akashi inginkan. Akashi ingin Kuroko memperhatikannya.

"Tetsuya,"

Kuroko kembali menoleh ke arah Akashi. "Ada apa, Akashi-kun?"

Akashi menatapnya. Iris biru langit bertemu dengan mata _heterochrome_ sang emperor.

"Sejujurnya, aku kurang suka melihatmu dekat dengan yang lain,"

_To the point_. Akashi memang tidak suka bertele-tele. Langsung saja ke intinya dan semua orang sudah tahu akan hal itu.

Kuroko menatap Akashi dengan pandangan bingung. "Maksud Akashi-kun apa?"

Akashi mendecakan lidahnya. "Aku tidak suka melihatmu terlalu dekat dengan yang lain karena kau itu milikku, Tetsuya."

Kuroko terdiam sejenak mendengar pernyataan Akashi. Akashi tidak suka melihatnya akrab dengan yang lain. Apa Akashi cemburu?

Kuroko tersenyum tipis. Lalu terkekeh pelan.

Akashi menjadi kesal melihat respon Kuroko pada perkataannya tadi. "Kenapa kau malah tertawa, Tetsuya?!"

Kuroko pun berhenti tertawa. Namun senyum tipis masih tersungging di wajahnya.

"Maafkan aku, Akashi-kun. Hanya saja, mendengar perkataan Akashi-kun tadi, aku merasa kalau ini kebetulan," kata Kuroko

Giliran Akashi yang terlihat bingung "Kebetulan apanya?"

"Arti bunga anggrek hitam yang kebetulan aku lihat tadi, sepertinya sangat cocok dengan kepribadian Akashi-kun,"

Akashi terdiam.

"Apakah Akashi-kun tahu apa arti dari anggrek hitam?" Tanya Kuroko.

Akashi menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak. Aku tidak tahu."

Kuroko tersenyum lalu membalikan badannya untuk melihat kembali anggrek hitam tersebut.

"Arti sesungguhnya dari anggrek hitam adalah _kekuasaan dan perasaan yang absolut_."

**.**

_"Berilah jawaban atas perasaanku yang tercipta hanya untukmu."_

**.**

Akashi tertegun. Sepasang matanya menatap sang pemain bayangan dengan lekat-lekat. _Heterochrome _bertemu dengan _baby blue_. Rasanya seperti dunia hanya milik mereka berdua. Hingga semua itu terjadi begitu saja juga cepat.

Akashi semakin mendekat ke arah Kuroko, berhenti tepat di samping pemuda itu, mengulurkan tangan dan memetik bunga yang berada tidak jauh darinya. Memetiknya dengan pelan juga anggun. Persis seperti bentuk bunganya. Indah namun absolut. Berdiri di tingkat teratas dari bunga yang lainnya. Cantik serta egois.

Begitu bunga itu terlepas dari dahannya. Seulas senyum sinis tersungging di wajah sang _Emperor's eye_, ia mendekatkan bunga itu di depan bibirnya, lalu berkata,

"Kau benar..." bunga anggrek itu menyentuh pelan bibirnya, beberapa detik setelah itu, ia mengulurkan bunganya tepat di depan wajah Kuroko. "Perasaanku padamu memang seperti anggrek hitam ini. _Absolut_."

**.**

_"Dan aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu. Selamanya."_

**.**

**.**

** .**

* * *

**A/N : **

**Suki : Gyaaa! Alice, nani kore?!**

**Alice : Aiissh...tentu saja ini adalah fanfic collab pertama kita. **

**Suki : Ini drabble-ssu!**

**Alice : Iya, iya, drabble. Tapi Suki, awalnya kulihat banyak sekali typo ketika Suki yang mengetik. *yandere mode on***

**Suki : Eh? *ngejauh dari Alice* Go-gomen...kebiasaan...hehe...**

**Alice : Makanya jangan meninggalkan typo!**

**Suki : Gyaaa! Maaf, maaf... *pundung di pojokan***

**Alice : Ehem! Minna, terima kasih bagi yang sudah membacanya sampai akhir. *nyengir* Ngomong-ngomong, apa anggrek bisa tumbuh di Jepang?**

**Suki : Lupakan saja yang itu *kibas-kibas tangan* Iya minna! Makasih sudah membaca! :D Dan terakhir...**

**Alice & Suki : Review please! XDD**


	2. Chapter 2

**"Hana Kotoba"**

**Kuroko No Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : OOC and anything**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Story by :**

**Alice Klein and Sukikawai-chan**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading :D**

* * *

**Sunflower**

_"Hei, apakah kau tahu, selama ini ada seseorang yang selalu memperhatikanmu,"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Momoi Satsuki memandang lapangan basket gym dengan seksama. Kedua matanya tidak lepas dari setiap gerakan anggota-anggota di depannya. Terutama anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_. Sesekali ia melirik papan dada yang selalu di bawanya, mencatat sesuatu, lalu kembali menatap latihan basket yang sedang berlangsung. Tidak jarang alisnya berkedut samar begitu mendapati hal yang aneh.

Aah…jujur saja. Posisinya sebagai manager di klub basket terkadang membuat dirinya lelah. Maupun fisik dan batin.

Suara peluit tanda latihan dihentikan sejenak untuk isitirahat menggema di aula gym saat itu. Membuat gadis berambut pink itu menghela napas lega, jam yang dinanti-natikannya akhirnya tiba. Dilangkahkan kakinya menuju bangku panjang pinggir lapangan, duduk di sana sambil mengusap peluh yang tanpa sadar sudah keluar lewat pelipisnya. Uuuh…padahal ia tidak berlari kesana-kemari seperti pemain lainnya, tapi, hei…menjadi seorang manager pun memerlukan energy yang cukup untuk memikirkan sebuah strategi. Walaupun Momoi sendiri tahu takkan ada orang yang mau mendengar keluh kesahnya sebagai manager.

"Momoi-san…"

Momoi tersentak pelan. Ia sempat menjerit tertahan ketika sebelah pipinya terasa disengat oleh benda yang begitu dingin dan basah. Dan begitu ia menoleh, sebotol kaleng _pocari_ sudah berada tepat di samping wajahnya.

Momoi menahan napas.

Bukan. Bukan kaleng _pocari_ serta rasa dingin yang membuat dirinya menahan napas. Bukan juga suasana berisik yang mulai terdengar karena anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_ yang lain. Dan bukan juga karena ia lelah.

Tetapi karena pemuda yang saat ini berdiri tepat di sampingnya, mengulurkan sebelah tangannya yang memegang kaleng _pocari_. Tidak lupa dengan wajah datar namun terdapat senyum tipis di wajahnya.

**.**

_"Tak tahukah, kalau selama ini aku bisa tersenyum karena kau ada? Di sini. Di sampingku,"_

**.**

"Momoi-san?"

Momoi mengerjap pelan, "Eh? Ah! Apa latihannya sudah selesai?"

Dasar bodoh! Untuk apa ia menanyakan hal itu padahal beberapa menit yang lalu bunyi peluit sudah terdengar. Momoi merutuki dirinya dalam hati, mengutuk pertanyaan bodohnya tadi. Ada apa dengan dirinya ini?

"Momoi-san bisa lihat sendiri," Kuroko terkekeh geli, ia masih setia berdiri di sampingnya dengan tangan memegang kaleng _pocari_. Seulas senyum tipis tersungging di wajahnya. "Dan karena kulihat sepertinya Momoi-san juga kelelahan, aku bermaksud kemari untuk memberikan ini. Kebetulan sekali tinggal tersisan satu," sahutnya kemudian sambil menggerakan kaleng _pocari_ itu di depan wajah Momoi.

"Tapi Tetsu-kun…"

"Aku membawa botol minumanku sendiri," pegal karena terus berdiri, Kuroko memilih untuk duduk di samping Momoi. Kaleng _pocari_-nya ia letakkan di pangkuan gadis itu.

"Minumlah. Bisa membuatmu lebih segar," Kuroko menempuk puncak kepala Momoi, "Seorang manager membutuhkan energi juga, bukan?"

Celaka! Jantungnya berulah lagi.

Momoi hanya bisa terdiam di tempatnya. Kedua matanya tidak bisa ia lepaskan dari sosok pemuda berambut _baby_ _blue_ yang kini sedang mengeringkan tubuhnya dari keringat menggunakan handuk. Rasanya seperti waktu berhenti berdetik. Pandangan matanya seakan-akan terpaku pada satu titik. Tepat mengarah pada Kuroko Tetsuya.

Mengapa ia selalu seperti ini?

Padahal sudah berada dekat dengan seseorang yang disukainya. Orang itu begitu peduli padanya. Namun mengapa ia selalu tidak bisa bereaksi hanya untuk sekadar mengucapkan rasa terima kasih? Mengapa tubuhnya selalu mematung ketika ia berada dekat dengan Kurko Tetsuya?

Mengapa ia hanya bisa menatap sosok itu?

**.**

_"Terkadang aku kesal pada diriku sendiri yang hanya bisa menatap sosokmu. Tanpa berani untuk mendekati,"_

**.**

Bingung harus melakukan apa lagi, akhirnya Momoi memutuskan untuk meminum kaleng _pocari_ yang berada di pangkuannya tadi. Mungkin itu cukup untuk mengembalikan kesadarannya. Namun begitu ia mengambil kaleng itu, membukanya, tak sampai satu menit seseorang sudah merebut kaleng itu dari tangannya.

"Terima kasih sudah mau membukakan untukku, Satsuki." Aomine Daiki, si pelaku yang mengambil kaleng dari tangan Momoi itu tersenyum lebar, lalu menenggak habis cairan yang berada di kaleng itu. Benar-benar habis dan kosong. "Aaahh! Rasanya seperti hidup kembali!" setelah itu ia melempar kaleng kosongnya tepat ke tempat sampah.

Momoi terdiam. Kedua matanya menatap tajam Aomine.

"Apa?" sebelah alis Aomine terangkat, "Kau tidak perlu meminum minuman seperti itu, Satsuki. Bisa-bisa kau tambah gemuk. Hahaha…."

Empat tanda siku tercetak di kepalanya. Terkutuk kau Aomine Daiki!

"Dai-chan menyebalkan!" sebuah pukulan mendarat tepat di bahu Aomine, gadis itu menggembungkan pipi kesal lalu berjalan meninggalkan dua pemain basket di dekatnya dengan kedua kaki yang dihentak-hentakan.

Aomine sedikit meringis saat mendapat pukulan telak dari teman masa kecilnya tersebut. Walaupun Momoi seorang perempuan, namun pukulannya termasuk kuat untuk perempuan kebanyakan. Ia pun menatap bingung pada Momoi yang tiba-tiba pergi. Hei, memang apa salahnya? Dia kan cuma meminta minum saja.

Kuroko menghela napas panjang ketika melihat perselisihan kedua sahabat itu. "Aomine-kun, kau terlalu kasar pada Momoi-san..." kata Kuroko datar.

Bahkan bayangannya sendiri juga sependapat dengan Momoi.

"Aku kan cuma meminta minumnya saja, Tetsu!" ujar Aomine tidak mau kalah.

Kuroko kembali menghela napas panjang. Sulit rasanya punya seorang cahaya yang keras kepala dan kurang peka pada perasaan orang lain seperti Aomine.

"Bagaimana pun juga, Aomine-kun harus meminta maaf pada Momoi-san,"

"Bagaimana caranya? Kalau aku mendekat, dia pasti memukulku lagi!" Kilah Aomine.

Kuroko berpikir sejenak dan akhirnya ia pun menemukan suatu cara.

"Aku akan mencoba mencari Momoi-san dan berbicara dengannya. Mungkin saja setelah itu, Momoi-san mau memaafkan Aomine-kun..."

**.**

_"Pandanganku hanya terpaku padamu. Karena kau telah mengalihkan duniaku."_

**.**

"Momoi-san?"

Lagi-lagi gadis itu tersentak ketika mendengar suara datar dan tanpa ekspresi itu. Tanpa menoleh pun, Momoi tahu kalau orang yang mengejar dan berdiri di sampingnya yang sedang berjongkok adalah Kuroko. Aah…Momoi mendesah pelan, kenapa juga Kuroko harus mengejarnya sampai taman sekolah? Oh, ayolah. Ini bukan sebuah telenovela yang penuh dengan drama dan air mata.

"Dai-chan menyebalkan!" rengek Momoi tiba-tiba. Entah apa yang merasukinya, tapi berada di dekat Kuroko Tetsuya selalu bisa membuat dirinya berbicara lebih leluasa. Curhatannya, kekesalannya, hal-hal yang mengganggunya, bahkan sampai isi hatinya. Namun…ada satu hal yang tidak bisa Momoi katakan di depan Kuroko Tetsuya. Atau lebih tepatnya, ia tidak berani untuk mengatakannya.

"Aomine-kun hanya bermaksud untuk meminta, Momoi-san," sahut Kuroko lembut. Ia ikut berjongkok di samping Momoi. Menghadap langsung ke arah sekumpulan bunga dan tumbuhan. "Kau tahu sendiri, Aomine-kun memang suka seenaknya."

"Bukan hal itu yang membuatku kesal, Tetsu-kun…" Momoi berujar ketus, kedua pipinya mengembung. Kesal. "Aku kesal karena Dai-chan merebut kaleng _pocari_ tadi seenaknya. Apalagi kaleng _pocari_ itu pemberian Tetsu-kun,"

"Memangnya kenapa jika itu pemberianku?"

Glek!

Momoi menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya. _Oh_ _dear_…dia kelepasan.

"Ti-tidak kenapa-kenapa, Tetsu-kun," gadis itu memaksakan suara tawa, "Aku hanya asal berbicara." Momoi memusatkan pandangannya pada sekumpulan bunga di depannya. Tidak berani menoleh ataupun hanya melirik Kuroko. Sial! Mengapa kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulutnya?!

Merutuki kebodohannya, Momoi sama sekali tidak berniat untuk membuka suara sehingga keheningan melingkupi keadaan mereka. Yang jelas, saat itu jantung Momoi berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Mendapati Kuroko Tetsuya berada di dekatnya, membuat sekujur tubuh Momoi lumpuh seketika. Terlebih ketika bahu mereka saling bersentuhan.

"Bunga matahari,"

Barulah saat itu, Momoi menoleh. Sepasang alisnya menyatu begitu pandangan mata Kuroko tertuju pada satu titik. Penasaran, Momoi mengikuti pandangan Kuroko. Dan saat itulah kedua binar di matanya mulai menghangat. Aah…kalau tidak salah bunga itu…

"Momoi-san tahu makna dari bunga matahari?" si pemain bayangan bertanya. Kedua matanya masih tetap terfokus pada benda yang dimaksud. Momoi menggeleng pelan, walau dalam hati bertanya-tanya mengapa obrolan mereka jadi menyambung ke arah bunga. Tapi setidaknya hal itu lebih baik dari pada Kuroko menanyakan ucapan _absurd_-nya tadi.

"Sepenting itukah makna dari sebuah bunga?" Momoi balik bertanya, polos.

Kuroko terkekeh geli, "Bunga juga termasuk kehidupan." Katanya lembut, "Terkadang arti dan maknanya bisa berguna bagi kehidupan. Dan menurutku…itu penting."

"Lalu, apa makna dari bunga matahari?"

Kuroko menoleh, menatap iris merah muda Momoi lekat-lekat. "Makna dari bunga matahari adalah _aku selalu memandangmu di mana pun kau berada,_"

Momoi tertegun. Tubuhnya terpaku.

"Tapi menurutku…" Kuroko bangkit berdiri, menunduk memandang Momoi, setelah itu menepuk puncak kepala gadis itu pelan. "Bunga yang cocok untuk Momoi-san adalah bunga _sakura_. Bunga yang memiliki arti kepolosan dan kelembutan. Benar-benar mirip Momoi-san, 'kan?"

_O-oh…tidak! Jantungnya kembali berulah._

"Ayo, kita kembali. Akashi-kun bisa marah kalau tahu mendapati dua anak buahnya menghilang secara tiba-tiba,"

Entah dalam keadaan sadar atau tidak, Momoi mengikuti gerakan Kuroko. Namun, bukannya ikut berjalan di belakang atau di samping pemuda bersurai biru langit itu, langkah kakinya memaksa dirinya untuk tidak bergerak. Kedua matanya terpaku pada punggung Kuroko yang mulai berjalan.

Bukan.

Momoi Satsuki tidak seperti bunga _sakura_. Kehidupannya bukan seperti itu. Kuroko Tetsuya baru saja memaknai karakter dirinya denga bunga yang salah.

"Tetsu-kun…"

Sebaliknya, ia lebih mirip bunga matahari. Pikirannya, kehidupannya, hatinya, jiwanya, lebih seperti bunga matahari. Bukan bunga _sakura _seperti yang Kuroko katakan. Ia tidak pernah mengatakannya secara gamblang, walaupun ia tahu hatinya tidak akan bisa berbohong. Dan Momoi akui itu. Kalau sebenarnya…

"_Daisuki…_"

Hatinya benar-benar sudah terikat oleh sosok seorang Kuroko Tetsuya.

Alasan yang kuat mengapa bunga matahari seperti mencerminkan dirinya. Bunga yang merupakan refleksi dari dirinya, juga hatinya.

**.**

_"Nee, tidak bisakah kau melihatku? Tidak bisakah kau memahami perasaanku padamu sedikit saja? Tidakkah kau menyadari kalau selama ini...aku selalu memperhatikanmu?"_

**.**

* * *

**Clover**

_"Walaupun kau sudah dimiliki orang lain, namun perasaanku padamu tidak akan pernah berubah,"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Perasaanku padamu memang seperti anggrek hitam ini. _Absolut_."

Haizaki mematung di tempat saat mendengar sang emperor mengatakan hal tersebut di depan sang pemain bayangan. Dadanya terasa nyeri dan sakit saat mendengar pernyataan Akashi tersebut.

Ia baru saja keluar dari gym dan tidak sengaja melihat Akashi serta Kuroko tengah memandangi tanaman anggrek hitam yang tengah mekar.

Jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dan tidak terlalu dekat dari tempat mereka berdua. Namun yang jelas, Akashi tidak menyadari keberadaannya dan ia bisa mendengar pernyataan Akashi tadi dengan sangat jelas.

Kuroko Tetsuya, orang yang telah mengambil hatinya itu, kini tengah 'ditembak' oleh orang lain di depan matanya sendiri.

Sakit.

Haizaki menggigit bibir bawahnya geram. Kedua tangannya terkepal kuat. Kenapa ia bisa tersusul dengan orang lain? Padahal sudah dari dulu ia memendam perasaannya terhadap pemuda bersurai _baby blu_e tersebut. Dan yang lebih membuatnya kesal, kenapa orang itu harus Akashi?! Orang yang sangat ia benci.

Haizaki langsung berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan pemandangan yang menyesakkan dadanya tersebut.

**.**

_"Bisakah untuk sekali ini, kau menyadari perasaanku?"_

**.**

"Haizaki-kun?"

Haizaki terbangun dari tidurnya saat mendengar ada yang memanggil namanya. Sepertinya ia ketiduran lagi di bawah pohon di dekat taman sekolah dan pemuda yang memanggil namanya tadi, sepertinya mencoba untuk membangunkannya dari alam mimpi.

Iris abu-abunya bertemu dengan iris biru langit.

Kuroko Tetsuya tengah menatap dirinya dengan pandangan datar khas miliknya.

Haizaki pun bangkit dan terduduk di depan sang pemain bayangan. Menyandar pada pohon di belakangnya. "Tetsuya, sedang apa kau disini?" Tanyanya sedikit kesal karena pemuda itu menginterupsi istirahatnya.

"Aku disuruh Akashi-kun untuk mencari Haizaki-kun. Karena Haizaki-kun terlambat untuk latihan." jawab Kuroko kalem.

Haizaki mendengus kesal saat mendengar nama Akashi disebut. Bukan hanya karena ia tidak suka pada sifat otoriter yang dimiliki oleh pemuda tersebut, namun juga karena ia telah mengambil seseorang yang telah ia cintai dari dulu yaitu, Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Aku malas latihan." Tanggap Haizaki dingin.

Kuroko menatap Haizaki bingung. "Ada apa?"

"Bukan urusanmu, Tetsuya."

Ia bilang kalau pemuda bersurai _baby blue_ itu tidak urusannya? Bukankah karena dia juga, Haizaki jadi begini, jadi bingung pada perasaannya sendiri?

Haizaki sebenarnya mirip dengan Midorima. Tidak pintar mengungkapkan perasaan secara terang-terangan kepada orang lain. Dan hal itu terkadang membuatnya kesal dengan dirinya sendiri.

Selama ini ia selalu bersikap agak kasar pada semua orang. Tidak jarang, di depan Kuroko Tetsuya pun ia tetap bersikap seperti itu. Sebenarnya ia tidak sejahat yang orang-orang pikirkan. Hanya saja, ia tidak mampu mengekspresikan perasaannya secara gamblang dan bebas seperti Kise misalnya.

Walaupun begitu, ia yakin kalau perasaannya pada Kuroko Tetsuya itu nyata. Kini perasaan itu meluap-luap dan tidak mampu ia bendung lagi.

Mungkinkah karena ia cemburu pada Akashi yang telah lebih dulu mengungkapkan perasaannya pada laki-laki bertubuh kecil tersebut?

Atau karena merasa kalah karena ia terhalangi dengan sifat keras kepalanya itu?

_Benarkah ia sudah menyerah pada keadaan dan membiarkan Kuroko Tetsuya jatuh ke tangan orang lain?_

Haizaki mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Sial! Ada apa dengan hatinya ini?!

"Haizaki-kun?"

Suara datar itu kembali terdengar, kali ini lebih terdapat nada keheranan sekaligus rasa khawatir di dalamnya. Mau tak mau Haizaki mendongak, bertatapan langsung dengan sepasang _baby_ _blue_ Kuroko, begitu pula dengan aroma _vanilla_ yang memanjakan indera penciumannya. Ahh…kenapa selalu bau _vanilla_ yang tercium olehnya ketika berada dekat dengan pemuda itu?

"Ada apa?" kembali pertanyaan retoris itu terucap, meminta jawaban yang jelas. Haizaki membuka mulutnya, namun sebelum jawaban dan kata-kata kasar keluar, mulutnya kembali tertutup ketika Kuroko berkata,

"Akashi-kun bisa marah dan menambah porsi latihan jika Haizaki-kun bolos lagi," sahutnya, mencoba menakuti dengan kata 'menambah porsi latihan'.

_Akashi-kun! Akashi-kun! Akashi-kun!_ Batin Haizaki kesal. Tidak bisakah sekali saja nama sialan itu tidak terucap dari bibir seorang Kuroko Tetsuya?! Tidak bisakah yang diucapkannya nanti adalah namanya sendiri?!

"Sudah kubilang, aku malas! Kau pergi saja sana, Tetsuya!" bentak Haizaki jengah. Kedua tangannya bergerak asal seolah-olah mengusir Kuroko di depannya. Memintanya untuk segara menyingkir dari hadapannya.

"Tapi jika Haizaki-kun tidak datang—"

"Sudah kubilang aku malas!"

"Akashi-kun akan marah…"

Tanpa sadar—benar-benar dilakukannya tanpa sengaja—sebelah tangan Haizaki mendorong bahu Kuroko sehingga membuat pemuda mungil itu terhuyung ke belakang. Membuatnya jatuh menyentuh tanah dengan cukup keras. Kuroko meringis tertahan, terlebih begitu telapak tangannya menekan sesuatu yang berada di tanah. Sedangkan Haizaki—pelaku yang telah membuat Kuroko terjatuh—hanya bisa terdiam dengan raut _sedikit_ menyesal tercetak di wajahnya. Walaupun rasa kesal masih mendominasi dirinya.

Haizaki mendecak kesal, "Ck! Maaf yang tadi itu—"

"Ah! Kau merusak tanamannya, Haizaki-kun." Sebelah alis Haizaki terangkat, ia memandang Kuroko yang justru sedang sibuk dengan hal lain. Pemuda itu mengangkat tangannya, kedua matanya tertuju pada benda di tangannya. Membuat Haizaki semakin melongo ketika mendapati sikap Kuroko seperti itu.

Kuroko, dengan polosnya memandang sebuah daun yang bertumpuk-tumpuk tepat di atas telapak tangannya. Daun dengan bentuk empat hati di setiap kelopa—

Tunggu!

Haizaki tertegun sejenak di tempatnya. Kini matanya ikut tertuju pada tumpukan daun yang berada di atas tangan Kuroko. Sepasang alis Haizaki terangkat, bukankah itu…daun _clover_?

Daun kecil yang bertumpuk namun memiliki bentuk yang unik. Daun yang terkadang tidak sebanding keindahannya dengan bunga, bahkan—yang dengan malasnya Haizaki akui—dengan bunga anggrek hitam sekalipun. Tapi…bukankah makna dari daun itu…

Ooh…

Haizaki menyeringai tipis. Sepertinya ia sudah tahu jawaban dari pertanyaannya tadi.

"Oh, Haizaki-kun sepertinya kita harus cepat—"

Perkataan Kuroko terpotong begitu saja ketika tubuhnya ditarik ke depan hingga wajahnya menubruk bebas dada seseorang sehingga membenamkan seluruh wajahnya. Kuroko mencoba melepaskan diri, namun kedua tangan yang melingkar erat di sekujur tubuhnya sama sekali tidak membiarkan dirinya terlepas. Semakin Kuroko meminta dilepaskan, semakin erat juga pelukan Haizaki padanya.

"Ugh…Haizaki-kun…bisa kau lepaskan aku?"

Tidak menjawab juga tidak merespon. Aneh. Kuroko benar-benar bingung dengan sikap Haizaki yang tiba-tiba saja memeluknya seperti ini. Apalagi dalam keadaan duduk.

Masih tidak melepaskan tubuh mungil yang dipeluknya, sebelah tangan Haizaki merayap turun lalu menarik satu pergelangan tangan Kuroko. Tangan yang tanpa sadar menggenggam daun _clover_ yang sempat tertekan.

"Daun_ clover_…" seringai di wajah Haizaki semakin lebar. Menikmati setiap gerakan Kuroko yang mencoba melepaskan diri darinya. "Apa kau tahu makna dari daun itu, Tetsuya?"

Haizaki bisa merasakan kalau kepala yang terbenam dalam dadanya menggeleng pelan. Haizaki terkekeh geli, terlebih begitu tangannya menggenggam tangan Kuroko dengan daun _clover_ tadi masih berada di telapak tangannya. Mengapit daun itu dengan kedua tangan mereka.

"Kalau begitu akan kuberi tahu," dibenamkan wajahnya tepat di bahu Kuroko. Meghirup dalam-dalam aroma _vanilla_ yang memabukan dirinya. Kedua matanya terpejam, mencoba meresapi rasa hangat ketika memeluk tubuh pemuda yang lebih kecil darinya itu. "Makna dari daun _clover_ adalah…" sebelah tangan yang melingkar di tubuh Kuroko tadi mulai bergerak hingga ke bagian belakang kepala. Menyentuh pelan helaian-helaian rambut Kuroko. Menelusuri kelembutannya. Mendekap kepala itu agar lebih dekat ke arahnya.

Kedua matanya terbuka. Seringainya semakin lebar begitu mendapati keadaan kalau mereka tidak sendirian. Sepasang iris abu Haizaki menatap ke depan dengan tajam. Tepat ke arah sepasang _heterochrome_ yang mungkin saja sejak tadi memerhatikan mereka.

Sama sekali tidak mempedulikan sepasang hetero tajam yang mengarah padanya, Haizaki kembali mencium aroma tubuh berambut _baby blue _itu, mendekatkan bibirnya tepat di samping telinga Kuroko, lalu berbisik,

"_Jadilah milikku…_"

Daun _clover_ memang sederhana. Tidak seperti anggrek hitam yang mewah dan terkesan elegan di mata semua orang.

Tetapi, daun _clover_ persis seperti perasaannya pada Kuroko Tetsuya. Sederhana namun mutlak. Sederhana namun nyata adanya.

Kini Haizaki sadar apa yang harus dilakukannya. Pemuda itu, sepasang iris _baby blue_ yang senada dengan rambutnya juga, tubuh kecil yang tengah dipeluknya saat ini, dan aroma _vanilla_ yang selalu memabukan dirinya itu, membuat Haizaki yakin kalau ia takkan pernah bisa membiarkannya jatuh ke tangan orang lain. Sekalipun orang itu adalah sang _emperor's eye_ yang dibencinya. Karena Haizaki mengaku dalam hati,

Kalau ia tidak akan pernah melepaskan Kuroko Tetsuya.

**.**

_"Tidak bisakah kau menjadi milikku selamanya?"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Alice & Suki : *cengo pas baca naskah* **

**Alice : Ngg...Suki-chan, kenapa drabble yang ini hanya ada dua bunga?**

**Suki : Itu...*garuk-garuk kepala* Bukankah kita bingung untuk menentukan cerita yang Ogiwara ya? **

**Alice : Yang Kagami juga kita belum menemukan bunganya *buka-buka buku***

**Suki : Gyaaa! Kita harus cepat-cepat mencari makna bunga yang lain, Alice?!**

**Alice : Kita sudah menemukannya, hanya saja...membuat ceritanya bingung *nyengir***

**Suki : *pundung di pojokan* **

**Alice : Sudahlah. Terima kasih buat Minna yang sudah membaca chapter kedua ini ya (^o^) Untuk fave, follow dan review-nya di chap sebelumnya juga XD**

**Suki : Oh iya! Makasih juga buat Neechan yang udah rekomendasiin arti bunganya *wink***

**Alice : Dan yang pasti...**

**Alice & Suki : Review please! XD *bow* **


	3. Chapter 3

**"Hana Kotoba"**

**Kuroko No Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : OOC and anything**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Story by :**

**Alice Klein and Sukikawai-chan**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading :D**

* * *

**Petunia Flower**

"_Sedikit yang menyadari eksistensimu. Namun, aku selalu bisa menyadari kehadiranmu di sisiku,"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kagami Taiga berjalan dengan langkah lunglai. Tidak pernah merasa selelah dan seletih ini seumur hidupnya. Rasanya seperti kedua kakinya diberi beban berat sehingga ia merasa enggan untuk berjalan lebih jauh. Belum lagi ini adalah musim panas. Teriknya matahari menyengat tubuhnya tanpa ampun.

Ia dan anggota tim basket Seirin lainnya baru saja melakukan pertandingan persahabatan dengan sebuah tim basket yang terbilang cukup kuat. Tidak salah memang. Karena taktik yang lawan mereka pakai cukup untuk membuat Aida Riko—gadis yang merangkap sebagai pelatih tim basket Seirin—kewalahan dalam mengatur strategi timnya. Skor kedua tim berjarak tipis dan Seirin mengalami ketertinggalan. Untung saja di detik-detik terakhir pertandingan, pemuda bersurai merah gelap itu berhasil melakukan _dunk_. _Dunk_ yang manis karena tepat setelah ia melakukan hal itu, suara peluit yang menandakan pertandingan berakhir pun berbunyi.

Dalam hatinya, ia merasa senang dengan kemenangan ini. Berkat operan bola dari Kuroko Tetsuya, ia mampu membuat _dunk_ tersebut. Kuroko memang pintar mencari celah kelemahan lawan dan tidak jarang Seirin terselamatkan dengan taktik permainan Kuroko yang terorganisir dengan baik.

Ah, iya! Kagami lupa untuk mengucapkan ucapan terima kasih pada pemuda bersurai _baby blue_ itu. Walaupun Kagami agak malu untuk mengucapkannya—mengingat dia juga memiliki sifat _tsundere_—, tapi tetap saja rasanya tidak enak kalau ia tidak mengatakan terima kasih pada pemuda yang menyukai _vanilla shake_ itu.

"Hei, Kuroko..." Sapa Kagami kepada pemuda bertubuh lebih pendek darinya tersebut. Sekarang hanya tinggal mereka berdua. Para _senpai_ serta anggota tim lainnya sudah pulang dan mengambil arah yang berbeda dengan Kagami juga Kuroko.

Kuroko mengalihkan wajahnya dan menoleh ke arah orang yang tadi menyapanya "Ada apa, Kagami-kun?" Tanya Kuroko kalem.

Kagami mengusap tengkuknya. Ia merasa canggung. "Itu...terima kasih atas operanmu tadi. Berkatmu, aku bisa melakukan _dunk_." Jawab Kagami.

Kuroko terdiam sebentar lalu tersenyum tipis. "Sama-sama, Kagami-kun."

DEG!

Sekilas Kagami melihat Kuroko tersenyum padanya. Kagami akui, Kuroko tampak sangat menarik juga...manis ketika tersenyum seperti tadi. Bahkan lebih manis dari _vanilla shake_ kesukaan pemuda itu. Baiklah, sejak kapan pikiran Kagami jadi berlebihan seperti tadi?

Jantungnya mulai memompa aliran darahnya dengan cepat. Wajahnya pun telak berubah menjadi merah.

Kuroko Tetsuya memang seorang anak yang biasa saja. Keberadaannya pun jarang terdeteksi oleh orang-orang di sekitarnya. Auranya yang terlalu tipis adalah penyebabnya. Namun keberadaannya yang tipis tidak selamanya buruk. Kagami akui saat pertandingan basket, kemampuan—atau mungkin bisa dibilang bakat alami—seorang Kuroko Tetsuya sangat menguntungkan timnya juga Kagami sendiri. Walaupun awalnya Kagami ragu kalau Kuroko bisa bermain basket.

Namun akhir-akhir ini entah kenapa Kagami merasa aneh dengan dirinya sendiri. Apalagi saat berduaan saja dengan Kuroko seperti sekarang ini. Jantungnya sering kali berdetak lebih cepat dan tidak jarang ia jadi merasa canggung jika berbincang dengan pemuda yang memiliki ekspresi minim tersebut.

Kagami memang sering dianggap bodoh oleh rekan-rekannya. Tapi ia tidak sebodoh itu untuk menyadari kalau ia menyukai Kuroko Tetsuya. Walaupun Kagami sudah berusaha untuk menyangkal semua perasaannya dan menganggap kalau semua perasaannya itu hanya sekilas lalu, tetapi semakin ia menyangkalnya, perasaan itu tidak menghilang dan malah terasa semakin kuat.

Karena hal itu, satu pertanyaan muncul di benak Kagami dan terus berputar-putar dalam pikirannya sampai sekarang untuk mendapatkan jawaban yang tepat.

_Bagaimana bisa ia—Kagami Taiga—menyukai pemuda biasa yang memiliki hawa keberadaan tipis tersebut?_

"Kagami-kun, ada apa? Kenapa berhenti berjalan?"

Pertanyaan Kuroko membuyarkan lamunan Kagami. Apa katanya tadi? Berhenti berjalan? Kagami bahkan tidak menyadari kalau sudah berhenti berjalan dan melamun.

"A-ah! Maaf, sepertinya aku melamun," jawab Kagami. Ia yakin pasti wajahnya berubah menjadi semakin merah. Bisa-bisanya ia melamun dan menghentikan langkahnya gara-gara melihat senyum pemuda itu.

**.**

"_Kehadiranmu di sini terkadang membuatku bingung dengan perasaanku sendiri. Apa alasanku bisa mencintaimu?"_

**.**

Pemuda bersurai merah tua itu pun berlari kecil menyusul Kuroko yang sudah berjarak agak jauh darinya.

Ketika berlari, ekor mata pemuda itu tidak sengaja menangkap objek berupa semak belukar kecil di sebuah perkarangan kosong. Kagami menghentikan langkahnya sejenak dan melihat pada kumpulan semak itu. Sepertinya bunga di semak tersebut tengah mekar. Karena didorong oleh rasa penasaran, Kagami malah berlari menuju perkarangan tersebut. Setelah sampai, Kagami berjongkok agar dapat melihat bunga di semak-semak itu dengan jelas.

Bunga Petunia rupanya. Tapi kenapa bunga itu ada di tempat seperti ini? Mungkinkah ada seseorang yang merawatnya diam-diam?

Tiba-tiba Kagami teringat sesuatu. Ia ingat apa arti bunga itu. Bunga Petunia itu sama seperti dirinya saat ini.

Jangan tanya kenapa ia bisa mengetahui arti bunga tersebut. Dulu, salah seorang temannya di Amerika sana pernah memberitahunya dan akhirnya Kagami menyadari kalau arti bunga itu persis dengan dirinya saat ini.

Arti bunga Petunia adalah—

"Ah, bunga Petunia, ya?" Tanya Kuroko yang ternyata sudah berada di belakangnya. "Musim panas memang waktunya bagi Petunia untuk mekar dan yang ini sudah mekar dengan sempurna," Lanjut Kuroko.

Kagami masih terdiam dan terus menatap bunga tersebut dengan wajah memerah. Suasana hening pun menyelimuti mereka berdua.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa Kagami-kun tahu arti bunga Petunia?" Tanya Kuroko untuk memecahkan keheningan yang terasa canggung.

DEG!

Jelas Kagami tahu artinya. Tapi ia berpura-pura tidak tahu dengan menggelengkan kepalanya.

Kuroko tersenyum. "Menurutku arti bunga ini mirip sekali dengan Kagami-kun,"

DEG!

Pernyataan Kuroko membuat wajah Kagami tambah memerah. Bagaimana Kuroko tahu kalau bunga ini mirip dengannya? Apa Kuroko sudah menyadari perasaannya selama ini? Padahal selama ini, Kagami selalu menutupinya dan tidak ada orang lain yang tahu perasaannya kecuali dirinya sendiri.

"Karena arti bunga ini adalah _tidak pernah berputus asa_," jeda sebentar, lalu Kuroko melanjutkan. "Mirip sekali dengan Kagami-kun saat bertanding basket, 'kan?"

Bukan! Bukan makna itu yang Kagami tahu!

Ada makna lain dari bunga Petunia yang tidak diketahui oleh Kuroko. Makna yang menjadi cerminan perasaan Kagami pada Kuroko. Makna yang sesuai dan menjadi jawaban untuk pertanyaan yang selalu berputar-putar dalam pikirannya.

Kagami lalu memetik satu tangkai bunga Petunia dan setelahnya bangkit berdiri. Kalau Kuroko tidak tahu arti lain dari bunga itu, Kagami sendiri yang akan memberitahukannya.

Kagami membalikan badannya agar dapat bertatap muka dengan Kuroko. Iris sewarna langit bertemu dengan iris merah miliknya.

Tanpa diduga oleh Kuroko, Kagami menyematkan bunga itu di sela-sela surai biru langitnya. Selanjutnya Kuroko bisa melihat kalau wajah Kagami sudah berubah menjadi merah.

"Kagami-kun?"

Kagami menyadari kalau selama ini jawaban untuk pertanyaannya itu mudah dan sederhana. Namun selama ini juga ia terlambat untuk menyadari kalau itu adalah jawaban yang tepat.

Arti dari bunga Petunia itu telah mengingatkannya. Arti dari bunga Petunia itu juga telah menyadarkannya.

Karena arti bunga Petunia, selain _tidak pernah berputus asa_ adalah—

**.**

"_Tetapi sekarang aku tahu jawabannya. Maka dari itu, terima kasih karena selalu berada di sisiku selama ini..."_

**.**

—_kehadiranmu selalu kunanti karena kehadiranmu membuatku nyaman di sini_.

* * *

**Gloxinia Flower**

_"Sejak pertama kali melihatmu, kau membuat waktu seolah-olah terasa berhenti,"_

**.**

_Winter Cup_ telah berakhir. Kemenangan mutlak untuk Seirin. Rakuzan menerimanya dengan sportif.

Suatu kebahagiaan terbesar bagi Kuroko Tetsuya ketika peluit tanda berhenti berteriak, detik jam yang berhenti, hening sesaat dan dilanjutkan dengan suara teriakan kemenangan. Kuroko tentu ingat bagaimana wajah para _senpai_ dan teman-teman satu klubnya, bahkan pelatihnya pun menitikan air mata begitu Seirin berhasil menjadi nomor satu di Jepang. Mengalahkan para pemain _Kiseki no Sedai_. Saat itu, bagi Kuroko Tetsuya, menangis dan berteriak adalah satu-satunya cara untuk meluapkan perasaannya saat itu.

Namun, satu minggu setelah _Winter Cup_ berakhir, Kuroko sedikit mengeluh tentang kegiatan yang dilakukan selanjutnya. Simpel saja, ia bosan. Setiap kegiatan yang dijalaninya begitu _Winter Cup_ selesai hanyalah diam di rumah. Sang pelatih sengaja memberikan waktu libur untuk latihan. Tidak ada hal yang ingin Kuroko lakukan selain bermain basket. Dan itu benar-benar membuatnya bosan setengah mati. Sehingga hal yang sering dilakukannya akhir-akhir ini hanyalah membantu ibunya di rumah, setelah selesai kembali ke kamarnya lalu membaca buku. Seperti sekarang ini. Ia lebih memilih duduk tenang di meja belajarnya sambil membaca novel.

"Ya, Tuhan!"

Kuroko terperanjat. Mendengar pekikan sang Ibu, dengan refleks tubuhnya berdiri, keluar dari kamar, menuruni anak tangga dengan tergesa-gesa dan berlari menuju ibunya berada. Tepat di depan pintu keluar rumahnya.

"_Okaasan? _Ada apa?" tanya Kuroko khawatir begitu mendapati sang Ibu berdiri mematung dengan pintu terbuka. Kedua tangan wanita itu tersimpan di depan wajah, membekap mulutnya. Sorot di kedua matanya tampak terkejut.

Kening Kuroko berkerut samar. "_Okaasan?_" panggilnya sekali lagi, sebelah tangannya menepuk bahu sang Ibu. "Kenapa _Okaasan_—"

"Tecchan, lihat ini!"

"Eh?"

Kerutan di kening Kuroko semakin bertambah ketika Ibunya membungkuk sedikit, memgambil sesuatu yang mungkin tersimpan di depan pintu, setelah itu mengarahkannya tepat di depan Kuroko. Sorot di kedua matanya tampak berbinar-binar ketika menggenggam benda yang ditemukannya. Sedangkan Kuroko sendiri hanya menatap dengan datar dan tanpa minat.

"Bukankah ini indah sekali?" tanya sang Ibu antusias. Seulas senyum lebar tersungging di wajahnya. Kuroko mengangguk kecil. Ia heran. Orang macam apa yang dengan senang hati menyimpan sebuket bunga—yang Kuroko tidak tahu apa namanya—tepat di depan pintu rumahnya di pagi hari seperti ini?

"Siapa yang mengirimkannya, _Okaasan_?" dipandangnya dengan jeli buket bunga yang berada di tangan Ibunya. _Well_, bunga itu memang indah. Kelopak bunga yang besar dan bertumpuk-tumpuk dengan variasi di setiap sisinya membuat bunga itu terlihat unik. Sepintas bunga itu terlihat seperti bunga mawar, namun jika diteliti lebih dekat lagi bunga itu berbeda. Namun begitu indah.

"Entahlah. Begitu aku membuka pintu, buket bunga ini sudah berada di sana," wanita itu menatap Kuroko sebentar, lalu kembali pada bunganya. "Siapapun itu yang mengirimnya, aku sangat berterima kasih. Apa Tecchan tahu, bunga ini memiliki makna—oh! Tunggu, ada amplop yang terselip di dalamnya,"

Kuroko mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Terlebih ketika melihat sang Ibu menarik amplop yang dimaksud di antara bunga-bunga itu, menyerahkan buketnya pada Kuroko sedangkan satu tangan lainnya membaca nama yang tertera di amplop berwarna biru muda itu. Beberapa detik kemudian, sepasang alisnya saling bertautan.

"Tecchan, ini ditujukan untukmu," Kuroko mengernyit samar. Mengambil amplop yang diserahkan Ibunya. Dan memang benar, nama Kuroko Tetsuya tertulis dengan rapi di sana.

Nah, yang anehnya lagi, mengapa amplop itu tertulis atas namanya? Bukankah itu berarti buket bunga itu…ditujukan untuknya juga?

Penasaran, Kuroko membuka amplopnya, sedikit membuatnya lecet karena membukanya dengan cepat. Kedua matanya bergerak membaca setiap kata yang tertulis di kertasnya. Awalnya Kuroko bingung, keningnya berkerut samar, beberapa detik kemudian alisnya terangkat, setelah itu kedua matanya melebar.

"Dari siapa?"

Kuroko tersentak pelan. Dilipatnya kertas putih itu dengan asal, tersenyum simpul ke arah sang Ibu, lalu menyerahkan kembali buket bunganya. Pemuda itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Mengabaikan tatapan heran Ibunya.

"Bukan orang penting," sahut Kuroko kemudian. Mengacuhkan Ibunya semakin bingung, ia membuka pintu rumah, menoleh sedikit menatap sang Ibu lalu berkata. "Aku keluar sebentar, _Okaasan_,"

Baiklah, Kuroko Tetsuya saat ini benar-benar aneh.

**.**

_"Kau memang tidak menyadarinya. Karena aku yang merasakannya. Namun yang jelas, aku sungguh tidak bisa melupakan bagaimana sosokmu,"_

**.**

Lapangan itu sepi. Licin. Basah. Ditambah dengan suasananya yang dingin.

Tentu saja, _Winter Cup_ baru saja berakhir. Itu berarti Tokyo masih berada di penghujung musim dingin. Walaupun begitu, entah apa yang merasukinya, Kuroko Tetsuya rela berlari dari rumahnya yang cukup jauh untuk sampai di lapangan basket pinggir taman kota itu. Napasnya terengah-engah begitu dirinya menginjakan kaki di tengah-tengah lapangan. Kedua matanya bergerak-gerak dengan jeli. Mencari sesuatu—ah, mungkin lebih tepatnya, mencari _seseorang_.

"Cuaca yang dingin, eh?"

Kuroko memutar kepalanya cepat.

Jujur saja, tak pernah terpikirkan olehnya kalau orang itu, orang yang belum dikenalnya dengan baik, akan datang jauh-jauh ke Tokyo dan memintanya datang ke tempat ini. Orang yang sudah menggantikan posisinya sebagai pemain bayangan. Orang yang pernah ditemuinya ketika pertandingan final _Winter Cup_. Namun, mengapa...pertemuan mereka harus didasari dengan hal yang tidak pernah Kuroko duga?

"Mayuzumi-kun?" sebelah alis Kuroko terangkat, bingung.

Sedangkan orang yang dipanggil hanya bisa mendengus pelan, berjalan ke arahnya dan berhenti tepat di depannya. Laki-laki yang begitu mirip dengannya itu menarik napas sejenak, setelah itu mengembuskannya pelan. Membuat kepulan uap keluar dari mulutnya.

Canggung dengan suasana di sekitarnya, akhirnya Kuroko memilih untuk membungkuk memberi salam.

"Lama tak berjumpa," ucapnya kaku, "Semenjak…_Winter Cup_ berakhir," Oh! Salahkan cuacanya yang dingin, karena tepat pada saat itu, Kuroko bisa merasakan kalau tubuhnya menggigil. Kedua lengannya refleks memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Satu pergerakan kecil yang berhasil ditangkap Mayuzumi Chihiro.

Siapapun tahu, orang itu, Mayuzumi Chihiro memang mirip seperti Kuroko Tetsuya. Entah itu fisik, penampilan, ataupun sifat datar dan wajah tanpa ekspresinya. Yang membedakan mereka hanyalah rambutnya. Tapi, satu hal yang Kuroko tidak ketahui, ada hal yang berbeda dari diri seorang Mayuzumi Chihiro.

"Di luar memang dingin," itu bukan pertanyaan, melainkan pernyataan. Namun, sebelum Kuroko menyahut atau bertanya, ia sempat dibuat tertegun ketika laki-laki di depannya melepaskan syal yang melilit lehernya, tersenyum simpul, lalu melingkarkan di sekujur leher Kuroko, dengan sedikit membenahinya. "Kenapa tidak memakai syal?"

Kuroko tidak perlu menjawab dan lebih memilih menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik syal. Ia terkejut. Mendapati sikap Mayuzumi seperti itu sungguh tidak terduga.

"Buket bunga itu…kau sudah menerimanya?"

Kuroko mengangguk. Tidak menyahut, atau menjawab.

"Lalu…" Mayuzumi terdiam sejenak. Sedikit ragu. Beberapa detik setelah keyakinannya terkumpul, ia melanjutkan. "Bagaimana...jawabanmu?"

Kuroko semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya di balik syal. Demi Tuhan! Ia begitu bingung. Entah apa yang harus dijawabnya. Sungguh! Hatinya begitu berdebar-debar tak karuan!

Apa yang baru saja kau lakukan, Mayuzumi Chihiro?

**.**

_"Tecchan, apa kau tahu nama bunga ini?"_

_Gelengan kepala sebagai jawaban. Kuroko menatap sang Ibu lekat-lekat._

_Ibunya tersenyum, lalu melanjutkan. "Bunga ini diberi nama bunga Gloxinia. Bunga yang memiliki makna _cinta pada pandangan pertama_, bukankah itu manis? Tecchan, ada seseorang yang menyukaimu!"_

**.**

**_Aku menunggumu di lapangan basket dekat taman kota, Kuroko Tetsuya._**

**_—Mayuzumi Chihiro._**

**.**

_"Kali ini saja, izinkan aku untuk mengungkapkan segalanya. Izinkan aku mengenalmu lebih baik lagi. Dan yang pasti..._

_...kau baru saja mengenalkan arti cinta untukku."_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

**Alice & Suki : *jedukin kepala ke laptop***

**Suki : Ampun! Alice! Fic ini sudah tertimbun lama!/eh**

**Alice : Salahkanlah dunia nyata kita, Suki *gaya detective/plak* Tapi akhirnya update lagi, yey!**

**Suki : Ups! Gomenne, yang request Ogiwara, Nijimura, Himuro belum terpenuhi *bow* abis lagi menentukan bunganya, huehehehe/dilempar. **

**Alice : Makasih buat yang review di chapter-chapter sebelumnya ya. Untuk **Guest, Arros, dan Enchung **(yang tidak memakai akun)****. Yosh! Ganbarimashouu! XDD Eh, Suki sedang apa kau?**

**Suki : Kekeke...mencari bunga yang cocok. Seperti **Spiderflower, **kira-kira bunga ini cocoknya untuk siapa ya?**

**Alice : Hah? **Spiderflower**?! Bunga dengan makna** kawin lari **itu?! Emangnya Kuroko mau diajak kawin lari sama siapa?!**

**Suki : Hanya bercanda/kemudian dilempar. Btw, sankyuu yang sudah membaca chapter ini sampai akhir *bow***

**Alice : Dan yang pasti...**

**Alice & Suki : Review please? XDD *bow***


End file.
